


A SPOONFUL OF REVENGE (SPN Reverse Bang 2016)

by Astrid_B_Caine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Canon Universe, Castiel In Love, Dating, Dean Being Dean, Dean in Panties, Dean-Centric, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Dean Winchester, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gender or Sex Swap, Happy Ending, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Large Breasts, Menstruation, Mild Language, No Smut, Oblivious Dean, Other, POV Dean Winchester, POV Third Person, Past Relationship(s), Perfect Castiel, Pregnant Dean, Protective Castiel, Sam Being Sam, Sharing Clothes, Shopping Malls, Sisters, Spells & Enchantments, Supernatural Reverse Big Bang Challenge, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tall Sam, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:30:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9607697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrid_B_Caine/pseuds/Astrid_B_Caine
Summary: Part of theSPN_ReverseBang 2016. Artwork byBadwolfgoddess.The request of Badwolfgoddess was to write a story where Rowena takes revenge on the boys by turning them into women. The spell lasts a month. Badwolfgoddess wanted Dean to be afflicted with petiteness and serious curves, and Sam to be afflicted with PMS. ;-)  Then some Dean(f) and Cas action as well, with Dean having a bit of a gender identity crisis.I hope you like it!





	1. Chapter 1: The Change

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badwolfgoddess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfgoddess/gifts).



>  
> 
> _See the end of Chapter 1 for the notes on the spells Rowena uses._

“That’s the last time you call us out on a wild goose chase, Rowena,” Dean threatened, and took advantage of the fact that his naturally low voice boomed right through the grand Bunker library.

Sure, the untrustworthy witch had helped out on several occasions, but Dean just plain didn’t like working with her kind. Rowena especially had always rubbed him the wrong way. Trying to kill them multiple times was on the top of the list of annoyances that she’d caused Dean over the years. When he wasn’t in a bad mood from getting back from a total dud of a mission, he did admire her skill and almost unmatched power. But today he was just pissed off and he wanted her to know it.

Rowena was lounging comfortably in one of the beautiful lacquered Men of Letters chairs, clearly not caring one bit about their wasted day, while he and Sam were unpacking various books and weapons, which had been left totally unused.

“Your intel was completely off base, Rowena,” Dean bellowed, throwing his palpable weight around. He’d just love to throw the irritating, tiny witch around, and wipe that infuriating little smile off her face. “Sam, tell her.”

Sam sighed long-sufferingly and rounded up the books that needed to be put away in storage when Rowena wasn’t around. “Look, Dean. Not finding a pack of werewolves is better than finding one. No pack means no victims.”

Dean chucked his army bag under the table and kicked it for good measure. “No pack means we missed it, Sammy. No pack means they were warned off and we’re going to have to go through all the newspapers in all the neighboring states to find out where they’ve gone to. No kill now means more victims later.” He was so done with the whole day that he was ready to throttle anyone who came near him. “And you know what that means, don’t you?”

Sam just glared at him, as Dean scowled at Rowena from across the table.

“That means the she-witch set us up,” Dean thundered on, unwilling to stop himself from verbally tearing the petite occultist’s head off. “And you’ve just been enjoying yourself at our expense.”

Rowena smiled, which only confirmed Dean’s suspicions that she’d been playing games with them. She stared right back up at him, blithely.

“It means, laddies,” Rowena’s lilting words somehow matched Dean’s yelling for prominence as she seemed to swell in stature. “That you’ve yourselves been royally deceived.” She quickly raised one arm and swept it down, pointing to the tile floor as she simultaneously yelled, “ _manete_!” _*1_

They both dropped what they were doing and aimed to grab her, but they were inexplicably rooted to the spot.

“What did you do, Rowena?” Sam demanded, making it sound like a threat.

“It’s what I’m about to do that you should be worried about, dearie,” she said, honey dripping from her words. She inhaled and held up both arms as she cast her next spell. “ _Animae domum mutare sexum! Fas atque nefas instauretur per unum mensem. Potestate et auctoritate, sic fiat._ ” _*2_

Dean felt the world grow slightly bigger and his vantage point descended.

“What the hell?” he roared, but instead of his normal booming baritone, he heard an angry, shrill soprano coming out of his own mouth. “Sam?” his lighter voice asked, more controlled in the high pitch, but he heard the worry in there that he was usually able to hide by acting out and barking orders. His bark had lost its bite in a baffling way. In fact, he sounded almost – girly? And why was he smaller?

Sam swung around to him, still rooted to the spot. Sam’s ordinarily cropped, unruly brown mop of hair now fell abundantly over his shoulders. His V-shaped face with high cheekbones had turned subtler and rounder and startlingly, undeniably feminine, features that Dean could only describe as stunningly beautiful.

“What the hell happened to you?” Dean asked, still puzzled at the high sounds coming out of him.

Sam’s female face looked as shocked as Dean felt, as Sam pointed to Dean’s feet. “Your pants are on the floor, man,” Sam said, in a surprised alto timbre. Sam drew a hand over his mouth as if the sound he’d just made had taken him completely by surprise.

Dean looked down and his pants were not only pooled around his feet, his boots were too big, his socks were sagging and his green plaid shirt was covering him like a tiny woman had put it on after he’d made love to her.

Which made him the tiny woman now!

He put his hands on his hips where his jeans should be, and found hipbones rounded in feminine curves. As he ran his hands up himself, he noticed a tiny waste and, “Holy assbutt!” a sizeable set of breasts. He moved one arm across his chest, so keep himself from spilling out of the shirt that was too large and hadn’t been buttoned up. “You gotta be kidding me,” he breathed at his brother. Sister.

Sister?

Rowena was giggling now, clearly enjoying the transformation she had wrought.

“What, you think this is funny?!” he shouted, missing his own deep barks that could make the room tremble and everyone in it.

“Why, it’s bloody hilarious!” Rowena was cracking herself up completely and since the immobilization spell was still in effect, there was nothing much that either of them could do about it.

“I have a gun with witch killing bullets,” Dean threatened. “Let’s see who gets the last laugh.”

“Yes, and I just saw you put it away in the bag, which is under the table now, just out of your reach,” Rowena was happily stating what Dean knew but was hoping she wouldn’t have noticed.

“Remind me to pack more weapons next time,” Dean muttered to Sam, who was trying to get his hair out of his face, while his pants were also slowly sliding down his legs.

Dean had to admit it was a little funny.

“Don’t get your knickers into a twist, girls,” Rowena said as she got up to inspect them both up close.

She first went to Sam, who was still about a head taller than the ginger witch. From the glare hardening Sam’s elegant, feminine face, Dean could see his brother was enjoying towering over the petite little witch.

“You had this coming, Samuel,” she cooed up at Sam, not showing the slightest hint of feeling intimidated by Sam’s size or glower. “You chained me up one too many times, Samantha.”

Dean didn’t remember chaining Rowena up other than the time they needed her to undo the spell on Cas.

“Whatever Sammy did,” Dean yelled at the witch, “you had it coming, bitch. And worse. You’re still alive, aren’t you?”

Rowena ignored him, still facing down Sam, never wavering in her enmity. “I always repay my debts,” she tutted.

Sam stared right back at her and Dean could tell his brother was fuming at this little trick of hers. “You got what you wanted,” Sam spat at her. “You got the knowledge from the Book of the Damned, making you the most powerful witch on the planet.”

She chuckled at that. “So I did, Samantha. And this is my token of thanks for all you’ve done for me,” she said, dripping with sarcasm as she moved over to Dean.

To Dean’s horror, he noticed as she got closer that Rowena was easily two inches taller!

Dean looked at Sam, completely dumbfounded at understanding clearly how small he was as a woman. Tiny. Rowena had always been so petite, allowing him to tower over her, and here he was, a freaking midget! He had a much bigger bust though, which could be sexy as hell if he wasn’t so pissed off.

Rowena was eying him like he was a piece of candy. “My, my. Aren’t you the pretty one.”

“Rowena, so help me,” Dean growled, but it had even less effect on her than Sam’s scowl had had.

Rowena fingered Dean’s chin, admiring him like a piece of precious china, or a horse she might want to buy. Dean couldn’t quite tell which. He shuddered when Rowena didn’t let go, and he just hoped she wouldn’t try to touch him anywhere else.

“Little girl,” the witch said, a little bit of lust in her voice, running her fingers through Dean’s hair that seemed to be hanging lusciously halfway down to his shoulder, “you’re just a delicious bonus. My revenge is on Samantha here, and she’ll be finding it hard enough to get through the month, rest assured. But you,” Rowena slid her hand down Dean’s throat, making his skin crawl. “You’re going to have an interesting time. Don’t enjoy yourself too much, now. Take an older lady’s advice.”

Dean had no idea what she was talking about. He just wanted to take her by the neck and squeeze the life out of her.

She evaded him easily as Dean was still rooted to the spot. She glowed like the cat that ate the canary. “But don’t you worry your dainty little brain over it, my dear,” Rowena moved elegantly onwards, letting Dean go and dismissing Sam. “This is just too delightful, lassies! Enjoy your new bodies. Ta ta!”

She tossed up a tiny speck which swirled into a multicolored billow of smoke and when it cleared, the witch was gone.

Dean felt the release from the hold the floor had had on him, and he saw Sam stumble forward in reaction as well. He was careful to step out of his useless jeans and boots that he could swim in, so as not to trip.

“Sam, undo this,” Dean barked, but even to himself his commands just didn’t ring the same to him in a light soprano. “Now!” Yelling helped a bit, if only for his sense of self-respect.

“Dean, I can’t.” Sam pushed his long hair out of the way and pulled up his jeans. His clothes didn’t fit either, but they stayed on him a lot better than Dean’s did. “It’s a gender switching spell, pretty high end. I need time to research it or find another witch.”

“Son of a bitch,” Dean grumbled, not at all amused that he’d just rhymed with Sam.

It was only now that he dared to actually look down. All his mental faculties stopped working when he found himself staring at an upside-down cleavage that would have put Gina Lollobrigida to shame.

“Dean,” Sam urged.

Dean kept staring and found he was turning himself on. He’d seen breasts from all angles, or at least he’d done his absolute best to cover all possible angles, but this was a new one on him. Literally.

“Dean! Stop being kinky,” Sam’s deeper female voice scolded him.

“Man, I’ve got a rack! Look, Sam,” Dean leant forward to give Sam a good visual.

“Don’t freak me out, Dean,” Sam emphatically declined Dean's offer, obviously distressed by the whole concept.

Dean took another look at himself and pushed his soft but heavy chest puppies upwards. “What? You don’t think I’ve got a good set?” He really wanted to know.

Sam was blushing now, trying to look somewhere else, anywhere else. “Look, Dean, you’re a total sex-bomb. Don’t make me study your cleavage!”

Dean realized that Sam was already aware of Dean’s incredible good looks, as he himself was just finding out. He was a complete knock-out. He checked Sam out from where he stood, honestly attempting not to freak Sam out any more, but he couldn’t help himself. He wanted to compare sizes with Sam.

“I’m well endowed,” Dean boasted after a swift evaluation, as much as his increasingly more useless clothes would allow. “We’ll need something to wear, dude,” he told his brother. Sister! Ah, he couldn’t get used to that. “These are so not going to work.”

“Do we have anything that will even fit you?” Sam asked, eyeing Dean doubtfully. “I mean, you’re like really petite.”

Sam might just get away with some of Dean’s clothes and belting up super tight. But Dean had trouble with keeping anything he owned from falling off him.

“Right,” Dean concluded. “We need to find out how to buy girl clothes. I mean, how do these,” he pushed his boobs up again, as they weren’t comfortable when he didn’t support them with his arms, “get fitted?”

Sam sat down, hitching up his pants, and Dean wobbled close, grabbing the second chair with one hand, while holding his breasts up with the other arm. Sam was pointedly ignoring a half-naked Dean trying to manage his new hot body. At least Dean’s shirt was reaching down to Dean’s knees, so he was semi-decent.

Sam dialed Jody and put the call on speaker.

“Hey Sam,” she said, amicably.

“Great, she’s home,” Dean said, leaning into the phone call.

“Who’s this?” Jody asked, putting a sharp edge of impatience to her words.

Sam said, “It’s us, Sam and Dean.”

“What?” Obviously Jody was hearing female voices which made that statement sound completely off the wall.

Sam took the task of explaining upon himself. “Ah, Jody, the thing is, we’re girls.”

“What are you talking about?” she asked, and Dean couldn’t blame her. He wouldn’t believe them either.

“Girls,” Dean bellowed unhelpfully.  It annoyed him his voice didn’t come out as he was used to. He’d have to find some other way to badger people while he was a gentle soprano.

“You’re kidding! How?” Jody asked.

Sam took over, giving Dean a silent snarl for butting in. “Rowena.” Sam looked helplessly at Dean. Did they have to spell it out?

There was a bit of silence on the line, until Dean realized that Jody was covering up a laughing fit.

“Jody!” Dean warned. “It’s not funny!”

Sam looked at him and pointed at the amazing cleavage Dean was practically shoving in Sam’s direction without even intending to. “Oops.” Dean pulled back a bit.

Okay, he had to admit it was a little funny.

“All right,” he said to the phone. “I get it. You probably think we had it coming.”

She spluttered with hilarity and managed, “No, but I can’t say I’m surprised. It’s just like her, too, to pull something like this. C’mon, guys, it’s hysterical!”

The brothers just looked at the each other until she’d gotten herself back together.

“Okay, _girls_ ,” Jody finally said, presumably after picking herself off the floor. “You probably didn’t call me to brighten up my day. What do you need?”

“She’s got girls,” Dean muttered to Sam, “she must know about girl-things.”

“Is that Dean talking _?”_ Jody interrupted her giggles to scold him. “Please slap him and tell him that I am a girl.”

“Sorry, Jody,” Dean blushed at his mistake. “Yes, you are.” He’d never been clear whether she came in the woman-box or in the hunter-box for him. And the only other women he’d ever put in both boxes were Ellen and Jo, and that hadn’t worked out well on either front.

“You see, Jodie, we’re at the Bunker, and well,” Sam was hemming, his blush on his elegantly feminine, high cheekbones growing deeper as he was trying to explain the extent of the predicament they were in. “Our clothes aren’t right, and we don’t have anything in Dean’s size. He basically can’t actually go anywhere like this.”

Jody still had some laughter in her voice, but her attitude was all business now. “What doesn’t fit anymore, Dean?”

Dean spread his arms and his boobs sagged mercilessly. He’d forgotten why he was holding them but the pain when gravity took hold reminded him. He gathered his breasts back up, making sure his shirts still covered him. The clothes were size ‘giant’ on him. “Everything,” he answered Jody. “I seemed to have been given the Smurfette spell, except I’m not blue and my figure is heavy on the boobs.”

He wasn’t trying to be funny, but Jody dissolved in laughter anyway.

“Heavy on the ass too,” Sam added. Dean shot him a murderous look, but Sam just shrugged. “You are, man, I’m just saying.”

Dean twisted around and checked out his behind. “Why didn’t you tell me before?” he accused Sam.

Sam pushed Dean at arm’s length. “Don’t shoot the messenger. I told you you were hot.”

Jody piped up, “You’re right. If you’re petite and curvy, nothing’s gonna fit, unless you happen to have anything from a fling still in your wardrobe _._ ”

Dean blushed immediately, thinking about the hot pink panties, the purple bra and the powder-puff pink singlet that he had kept after various one-night stands had accidently left some lingerie behind.

“Dean?” Sam asked, seeing straight through him. “Fess up. What do you have?”

“I may have a couple of girly undies tucked away as souvenirs.”

Jody was ahead of all of them. “Get those out, I hope you’ve washed them, Dean. That’s a start, but they might not fit either. Not all women are created equal.”

“Don’t I know it,” Dean grinned, temporarily forgetting he was a woman, but well aware that he and Sam were completely differently shaped. Not that they’d been much alike as men either, even if they were brothers.

“Sam, do you have anything that fits?”

“I figure I can get away with the smallest of Dean’s shirts and a pair of his jeans with a belt,” Sam was patting himself, as if he were checking himself for size in relation to Dean’s original size. “I probably find stuff to look decent enough to get to the store and buy us fitting clothes. I’m tall for a woman, but not as tall as Dean was, I don’t think. And I’m not too curvy either, and thankfully not nearly the cup-size Dean’s sporting.”

Dean was almost offended at that. “These are great!” he insisted to his brother.

“Those are cumbersome,” Sam countered. “Just try to use your arms.”

Dean moved his arms to prove Sam wrong only to find that, again, gravity was not his friend. “Okay,” he sighed, still unwilling to admit that large breasts were an inconvenience. “I’ll cop to needing proper underwear.”

“What’s the size?” Jody asked.

“That’s what we need you for, Jody,” Sam said. “I can’t buy Dean any bras or other clothes, if I don’t know what his size is.”

Texts started to come in on Dean’s phone, which was in his pants on the floor three steps behind him. He quickly moved to reach for it, but letting go of one breast wasn’t much better than letting go of both. “Man, I so need a bra,” he muttered, gathering himself up and fumbling for the phone. “Got the texts, Jody,” he said.

“Great,” Jody said. “These are a couple of links. One is to a YouTube video on how to measure a woman for her bra size, and the other is on basic measuring for tops and pants. Believe me, my girls were ecstatic with these links. This is the quick and dirty way to buy clothes.”

Sam looked intrigued. “Why would Alex and Claire need those?”

From Jody’s tone, she’d gone into mom-mode and was patient enough to explain at length the world of growing young girls that Sam and Dean had never been witness to. “Girls change and develop quickly, and most of the time no one gives them any instructions on what type of clothes fit them. When they’re young, half of it doesn’t matter, as it stays up there, whether it’s the right size or not. But when you mature, or you have larger than average curves, like you, Dean, you really need something that is designed for your figure. And you two ain’t no spring chickens.”

Dean looked at Sam, seeing the beautiful female version of himself that his brother had become, but now noticing the lines in his face, of a thirty-something woman. It gave Sam the full-fledged sexy woman look that Dean enjoyed. “Man, you’re fracking gorgeous,” he mumbled at his brother.

“Thank you, Jody,” Sam quickly put the phone down. “Dean, if you’re gonna come on to me, for chrissake, don’t do it when we’re on the phone with Jody!”

Dean was startled by that interpretation. “No, no. Course not. I was just saying. This is weird to me too, you know,” he hissed back.

“Just keep it together. We’ll get through this month with Jody helping us,” Sam said.

“A month?!” Dean hadn’t even thought about if Rowena had set a time limit to the gender switch spell. At least if there was an automatic escape hatch, they’d change back eventually. “But then it’s poof, back to my normal Batman suave?”

“Yeah,” Sam nodded, gratitude crossing his face. “Rowena stipulated this in the spell. So at least if we don’t find another witch to undo it before then, we won’t stay girls forever.”

Dean was more relieved to hear that than he could say. Even though he was quite happy to ride this one out for a while, he really wanted his trusty male body back. There were certain parts he was going to miss more than all the others, and he wasn’t intending to live out his life without them.

“Good,” he breathed. “Great. Now let’s get some clothes, because I can’t hold up these boobs for the next 31 days!”

 

\--

_*1 Manete! = latin for ‘stay’. - Immobilization spell, documented on Supernatural Wikia._

_*2 Animae domum mutare sexum! Fas atque nefas instauretur per unum mensem. Potestate et auctoritate, sic fiat._  
_= latin for: ‘The souls of the house to change their sex! Right and the wrong one is set up again by a month. Power and authority, so must we do.’ – modified from the Body Swapping spell, documented on Supernatural Wikia._


	2. Chapter 2: The basics of being a girl

They set about measuring of their bodies as per the YouTube instructions. Sam went out for the first run of clothes and make-do sneakers. When he returned, pretty much everything fitted vaguely in the ballpark of their respective sizes, so at least they were decent now and Dean could leave the Bunker as well.

They spent the rest of the day together going to the various mass market clothing stores, and spent an inordinate amount of time trying on bras, pants, tops and even shoes, just to find something that felt comfortable. There was so much choice out there for women, and nothing was based on the same principle, unlike men’s clothes which was based on repeating the same basics. This caused them to spend a lot of time assessing each range separately for their widely different body-shapes.

They were so famished after all those hours of getting in and out of clothes and changing rooms, that they finally opted for the in-house food court of the mall they found themselves in when the day had descended into evening.

“Honestly,” Dean said, as he was munching on what he considered to be a well-deserved hamburger. “That’s a hell of a lot of work. If women gotta put that much effort into finding something comfortable to wear, how do they ever get around to getting all the sexy things to wear? That must be even more of a hunt. I mean, how do they ever get any work done?”

Sam grinned, “They have to work twice as hard as we do, dumbass.”

Dean took that in for a moment. “Like you knew that?”

Sam shrugged. “I suspected it. Look, after all the effort we put in, we’ve each got four tops, two pants, two bras and six pairs of underwear and socks. And we both got some useable outdoor and indoor shoes. That’s all super basic. You couldn’t go visit your nana wearing what we just bought, and that took us more than half a day. Not only do women have to figure out how to clothe a lot more curves, they also have to wear a lot of different types of clothes for different occasions. We just bought duplicates of whatever worked here, like men do. A woman who’s in it for life can’t get away with that.”

Dean munched on his food, and contemplated on this new perspective on what women wore. “Yeah, I’d sleep with a woman wearing basics, but a bit of upscaling definitely adds a whole world of awesome. They look so good in all sorts of things. Being a man, I just go for the same outfit in a few different colors, and I’m done. For upscaling, I just buy better quality.”

Sam was talking around his chicken salad, “Well, we do have to have several types of outfits. There’s our FBI suits to start with.”

Dean pointed at Sam with his hamburger. “Those are handsome, you gotta admit.”

“Is that your feminine sensibility talking?” Sam joked.

“I’m telling you,” Dean quipped, “I bag a whole lot more phone numbers and come-ons when I’m wearing that suit.” He contemplated his second hamburger, but found he was stuffed on one. “Man, I think my stomach shrunk.”

“Yeah, well, you totally shrunk every which way, except for that rack of yours. Seriously.” Sam glanced sideways at Dean. Dean had noticed all day that Sam had been avoiding looking at him at every turn. “I think you’re probably two-thirds of your former body mass. And we didn’t exactly go hunting today or anything. You probably don’t need to wolf it down like you’re used to.”

Dean started to giggle at that. A girly, happy giggle. Not a male chuckle or a snicker. A true giggle. The sound of it coming out of him, totally cracked him up and he completely lost it.

“Dean, you’re being weird again,” Sam chided, not seeing the joke.

“I mean, look at us!” Dean pulled the pretty V-neck of his t-shirt down to reveal bits of his gratefully well-fitting new bra. “I’ve got a double-D and you’re wearing a light purple top. We probably have to look at hair care products next, and maybe we’re gonna finally braid that gorgeous brunette mop of yours.” Dean giggled some more, trying to put himself together, shaking his wayward hair, the length that Sammy normally wore it, out of his face. “And I have this suspicion I’ll be back in one of these stores to look at the lingerie department,” he was voicing a little more of his thoughts to his sibling than he ever would as a man. “I mean, Sammy, this is great! We don’t need a girl to model it to us, we _are_ the girls modeling all the pretties.”

“Dean, I can’t take you anywhere,” Sam declared, shaking his head.


	3. Chapter 3: Finding a date

It took the boys a week to break in being girls. They made various trips to the stores and Dean couldn’t believe the extent of which every detail of their lives had changed. From hair care, to the acrobatics of actually getting his bra on and off, to not being able to find steel capped mountain boots in Dean’s dainty size anymore.

All of which left very little time to dedicate to finding a counter-spell to make their ‘situation’ go away faster.

Sam spent a lot of time on the Internet, looking at literature and YouTube videos that explained how to be a woman, and Dean spent some of his time in front of the mirror, while Sam ignored him completely.

They both talked to Jody a few times, and some of it in private, outside of the other brother’s earshot. Dean suspected they were asking her the same things, but Jody didn’t let on. She did share Dean’s sense of humor over the whole thing, while Sam remained stoically composed.

Dean came to sit next to his brother late at night, with his new girly smiley-face p.j.s, and a pink robe over it.

Sam had been using Dean’s dead-guy robe since they’d flipped genders, since it was too large for Dean now. His dark red, flannel pajamas made Sam’s tall figure look regal, like one of those Hollywood stars from the 1930s.

“Sammy,” Dean snuggled up, like sisters do, making Sam squirm uncomfortably. “You gotta to see this for the opportunity it really is. I mean, we can find out what makes women happy from a whole new perspective. Maybe try dating or something.”

Sam held out his hands in front of him, “No way. No way am I going near anyone who wants my body while I’m wearing _this_.” He pointed to himself, clearly not meaning just the new nightclothes.

Dean opened his pretty robe and looked down on himself appreciatively. “But _this_ is exactly the whole point!”

“No, no, no,” Sam said. “Besides, we don’t have time for dating. We need to find an antidote or a counter-spell.” He demonstratively grabbed another large tome and started to flip the pages.

Dean shrugged. “Well, it’s taken us all week to get organized, barely. I for one wanna at least have some fun.”

“Fine,” Sam said, “You find yourself a date. What will it be?”

Dean looked around for a moment, not understanding the question. “What d’you mean?”

“A man or a woman?” Sam asked. “I mean, are you gonna go down the lesbian route or will you be doing the whole guy thing? And what if he realizes you’re leading him on, and you’re not going to put out? Or are you intending to let him get to third base with you?”

Dean’s jaw, exquisite as it was, dropped wordlessly at Sam’s train of thought.

“I see,” Sam said. “I think you need to figure out what your game plan is, before you start anything that might turn awkward on a dime.”

Awkward was never a deterrent for Dean. “Do you know how many awkward dates I’ve had, and how I really don’t care, as long as there’s sex at the end of it?”

“Those are not a _dates_ , Dean,” Sam lectured. “Those are called one-night-stands. That’s a whole different thing.”

“What’s in a name,” Dean quipped, not caring one way or another. “I just think it’s a great opportunity to find out how the other half lives. Bring it on, as far as I’m concerned.”

Sam took another look at his, well, sister. “Dean, _girl_ , you have no idea how drop dead gorgeous – scratch that, jailbait you are right now. I think you should be a bit careful.” Sam grabbed his phone and started texting. “You should take a chaperone.”

Dean scoffed elaborately in response. “Me? A chaperone? I haven’t needed a nanny since, like, never. I don’t need no babysitter.”

Sam put the phone down. “He’ll be right here,” he announced to the room.

Dean was not impressed, or even worried. Who would be willing to jump up and play chaperone at a moment’s notice anyway? Everyone they knew was far away. Certainly, Jody wouldn’t have time for such nonsense.

The outer door to the Bunker creaked loudly, announcing a friendly entering their home. Any unfriendlies wouldn’t know or be able to find this place. And if they knew about it, it was warded up to the hilt for anything but humans.

“I’m here, Sam,” the rough voice of one of their top friendlies greeted them, as Cas entered the little domestic scene of two sisters huddled up on the small couch.

They got up to greet their invited visitor.

Cas stopped advancing when he saw their new forms. “Hello Dean,” Cas said, in a soft voice, a sound Dean hadn’t heard from his friend before, and definitely not directed at him.

“Hey, Cas,” Sam walked up to the angel, who seemed to need a little nudge stepping further into the room. “Sorry to drop this on you,” Sam continued, “but since this thing will last a month, you were bound to find out sometime.”

“Sam,” Cas stood back respectfully. “You are changed.”

“Yes, we both are. Genderflip. Kinda unplanned,” Sam explained. “I guess I was too brief in my message?”

Cas held his phone out to them, clearly too dumbfounded to comment in words.

Dean read Sam’s message, ‘Dean = girl. Needs chaperone to date.’

Dean giggled. “Yeah, I guess that explains the stunned look on Cas’s face. Good going, sister-girl.”

Cas was still not taking any step towards Dean, even with Sam coaxing. “You are still beautiful,” Cas said to Dean, looking mystified and lost in the vision before him.

Dean just exchanged glances with Sam. “Still?”

Sam shrugged knowingly. “Drop dead, Dean. And yeah, you’re stunning as a guy as well. I didn’t wanna say, cause I’m your brother and all.”

Dean smiled at that. “But now you’re my sister!” He threw his hand up and Sam high-fived it. “Gotta love girl talk,” he wisecracked, realizing just how true that was as it came out of his mouth. It truly was freeing to be a woman.

“C’mon in, Cas,” Dean said, as Cas was maximizing his share of awkward silence. “I know it’s a shock, but we gotta roll with it.”

Cas finally walked over and sat down with Dean on the couch, careful not to touch him or the pink robe Dean was fluffing about in. “I’m glad you are both in good health.”

Sam sat at the table, grabbing his big tome again and started reading. Suddenly Dean felt like Sam was the chaperone and Cas was his ‘gentleman caller’.

“We’re fine, but we’re girls,” Dean said, as if it was an everyday occurrence. He was making light of what could potentially be a massive problem. For now, he was refusing to let it be. They’d been in tighter spots than this, and this wasn’t even that unpleasant. “We’re only girls for a month, so what could go wrong?”

Sam snapped his head up at that. “Oh no, Dean,” Sam started to wiggle his finger at his big sister. “Don’t you go down that route. You’re not going to make things worse.”

“What?” Dean threw up his hands, liking the feel of the flimsy robe fluttering about him when he did. “I’m not doing anything.”

Sam put the tome down and laid down the law, like he was the eldest and in charge of the family. “We are going to get through this in one piece. We’re going to turn back into guys in exactly twenty-one days, and we – meaning you – are not going to mess anything up for us.” Sam was glaring at Dean.

“What did I do?” Dean asked, trying to deflect all blame. “Talk to Rowena, not me!”

“Cas,” Sam blatantly ignored Dean. “Dean needs a date. Will you go with him?”

Both of them looked expectantly at the angel, who reacted in surprise. Then Cas visibly manned up, and he nodded his head gravely. “I will be honored to take Miss Dean on a date.”

Dean hadn’t counted on an offer from Cas. The angel looked so serious, but also strong and masculine, as well as open and gentle. Things Dean hadn’t appreciated about him before.

Sam shook his head. “No, no, no. Dean wants to go pick up guys. He needs you to babysit him, so no one takes advantage of him.”

Both Cas and Dean now gaped at Sam.

“What? That was what you wanted, right?” Sam said to Dean. “I’m just trying to make sure no one roughs up or knocks up my big sister - little sister - little big sister.” Sam shrugged, and his long hair bobbed up and down as his shoulders moved.

Dean’s head was spinning. Guys roughing him up? And in a sexual way? He’d never even considered that. He must look super dainty for Sam to be worried that Dean couldn’t fend off any guy he needed to by himself.

Dean had spent a lot of time staring at himself and his various body parts in the mirror in the past seven days, but at no time had he considered how he looked to men who didn’t know he’d only been a woman for a week.

“Cas, do you think I’d be a target for, ah, roughing up and stuff?”

Cas blushed, and nodded reluctantly. “You are, as ever, very beautiful,” Cas stated. “Many people will want you. And you are a skilled fighter, but you lack the body mass that you are trained to use. Most of your trained moves won’t work, as you’ve not learned to fight with this altered size.”

Sam and Dean both stared at Cas, surprised at his astute observation. Dean also hadn’t given this any thought at all yet. He should do a sparring session with Sam. Or Cas. Or neither. He’d hate to find out they were right, that he was a wimp now.

Cas explained, “I found this same effect when I became human. There were so many things that were different, and I was depowered in many ways, some quite unexpected.”

Dean reached over and covered Cas’s large hand with his small, elegant one. He hadn’t thought beyond Cas needing to eat and sleep and shower when he’d been human, but yes, he’d lost all his strength and his powers too. Everything Cas had been used to had changed.

“Compared with that, we’re actually doing alright, aren’t we Sammy?” Dean mused.

Sam nodded, sending understanding through eye contact in the way they’d always communicated silently as brothers. It was good to know some things never changed. It could’ve been so much worse, they both agreed, suddenly feeling a lot less sorry for themselves.

Cas sighed, cast his eyes down to the floor and said, “If Miss Dean need a protector to go out among the men of the earth, I will gladly offer myself as her bodyguard.”

Dean hadn’t been dumbstruck so many times in one evening in a long time. He brought his index finger up to Cas’s chin and guided him to lift his head back up and look at Dean. A clear tinge of sadness was now in his features. Cas was offering himself up to be Dean’s chaperone to find a date – Sam’s rewording for roll in the hay, quite frankly – while a moment ago, Cas had been all lit up with genuine joy when he thought he was being asked to be Dean’s date.

Dean couldn’t crush Cas’s feelings like that. “No way, man,” he told the angel, cradling Cas’s cheeks in both hands, something he would never have done if he was still a man. “I’d love to go on a date with you.”

Cas smiled and Dean just had to kiss him. So he did.

Cas was taken by surprise and didn’t move, but Dean found he was so much smaller, and pulling Cas to him wasn’t yielding anything, so he climbed on top of Cas’s lap to get good access for a proper kiss.

“Ugh, Dean, do you _have_ to do that in front of me?” Sam complained, but Dean ignored him.

He’d never had the opportunity to climb onto a lover before. Dean had always been larger, and this was a completely different experience. He’d had petite women do that to him from time to time, and he could definitely see the appeal now from their end.

The kiss wasn’t very good, because Cas didn’t open his mouth, even with some coaxing of Dean’s tongue, but it was still a very interesting new experience, and Dean chuckled as he let go of Cas’s startled face.

“Tomorrow night,” he told the angel. “You and me.”

Cas nodded gravely, like it was a matter of State. “I will be at your service.”

“You’re not my protector,” Dean wanted to make sure they had it all sorted out now, “you’re my date.”

Cas smiled. “Tomorrow, I will gladly be your date. But you are and always will be in my charge.”

Dean didn’t know what that meant, but he wasn’t too bothered. Sam and Cas could go on about how much protection he needed as a delicate female, but Dean still considered himself a damn good hunter, and he didn’t need anyone to do his dirty work for him.

He got up and his pink robe fluttered about him. Okay, clearly not everything was the same, but he’d deal with that when he needed to. For now, he was having heaps of fun.


	4. Chapter 4: Going courting.

Their first date didn’t go as Dean had hoped.

He’d not been able to deck himself out like he saw other women do, because he just didn’t have any dressy clothes. So he’d opted for the navy, deep V-neck t-shirt with a pair of form fitting jeans. He’d managed to grab some black, high-heeled shoes his size, when Sam had been off trying on something in the mall, which he opted to wear for his first date. He felt oddly lifted a little bit by the added inch and a half. The fact that the shoes hurt his feet was something he chose to ignore.

Cas had picked Dean up at the Bunker with a rose in his hands. Dean didn’t know how to react, and he opted to leave the rose in the little vestibule in the bunker’s entrance, rather than take it with him. He was embarrassed to think he’d never brought a woman a rose before. But then, most of his pick-ups hadn’t really turned into proper dates.

Dean had chosen a bar, which was much like his normal haunt in Lebanon, but not his usual haunt, so he wouldn’t have to deal with any regulars who might know him. He liked that he was familiar with the atmosphere and he could be pretty sure that the beer and bar food would be good. Cas had been amenable to whatever Dean suggested, so all seemed well.

As they walked in, Dean noticed there weren’t a lot of women there and the men looked like they were on the prowl. In fact, they noticed as the couple walked in the door, and Dean felt many eyes staring at them.

“I believe having an escort is a good choice, for a place like this,” Cas remarked as they perched on high chairs at a small table.

Dean tried to have a good time with Cas, but the guys in the place kept gawking at him.

After his second beer, he’d had enough of the stares and he got up, wobbled on his unaccustomed, precarious high heels, to a bunch of guys at the bar who’d been doing the bulk of the staring. Dean saw no need to be cautious. He figured he could take them all in a brawl. As he got closer, though, they did turn out somewhat larger than he’d originally pegged them from a distance.

His incorrect perception of himself, that he was larger than he was now, kept side-swiping him. But it was a minor inconvenience, as far as Dean was concerned, and nothing to keep him from his goal, which was teaching these boys a lesson.

“What’s up guys,” Dean said confidently, leaning in close, as he normally would to intimidate them. Now it just seemed to elicit cat calls from them instead of the expected dread. “You boys keep looking at me and my date like we’re wearing your clothes.”

Cas had come up behind Dean, and Dean could feel his presence. The leering of the guys became markedly less with Cas looming over Dean like a protective boyfriend, and Dean could see the overt lewd ogling diminish straightaway.

“Well,” one of the guys piped up, while the rest of them looked like they didn’t want any part of the conversation. “You come in here like that, like you’re up for some fun, we’re all deciding who gets to take the first turn.”

Cas took a step closer to Dean, and Dean pushed back to keep the angel from going into full ballistic protection mode.

“What do you mean? I’m just out with,” Dean had to think of the right word for a moment, “with my guy. Can’t a girl have some fun in peace?”

The dude who’d spoken seemed a bit intimidated by Cas’s presence, but he was brave enough to answer anyway. “Look, you know what type of joint this is. No one’s takes a date here, unless they’re up for some extra rumble. We were just trying to decide if he’s your boyfriend or your brother,” he said, waving at Cas with his beer bottle, “no offense, man.”

From what Dean could feel, Cas was ready to pounce on all of them at once. Clearly, his date was very much taking offense.

“Or uncle,” one of the other guys jeered, more cowardly standing at the other end of the group of men, hiding behind many bodies. The group sniggered unpleasantly, like bullies in high school.

Dean squared his hips. “I don’t know what kind of kinky crowd this is, but this girl wanted to take her guy to a nice bar. Having you ass hats live out your sexual fantasies through us is pretty pathetic.” He half turned and wrapped himself around Cas’s waist and held his angel close. “But my guy is taking me home, and you can all go home with a hard-on. If you’re capable of one, that is.” He looked up at his angel and he saw Cas grinning at him. “Coming, sweetie?” Dean asked, and they left the bar.

Outside Dean leaned against the Impala, which was also significantly larger than it used to be, and giggled to himself at the absurdity of the whole evening. “Can you believe that?” he said to Cas, who had pride shining in his eyes.

Pride in Dean? Dean didn’t know.

“You handled it well, as ever,” Cas admitted. “You will always have a courageous soul.”

Dean enjoyed his chuckle, but he sobered, since he could hear the ‘but’ from miles away. “But?”

Cas moved closer to Dean and Dean let him. When Cas was within reach, Dean tucked his hands inside the trench coat and pulled the angel to him by his belt until Cas was leaning against Dean, who was being supported by Baby. It felt great. It had always felt great when he’d pulled a woman to his male self this way, and even if the mass distribution was totally opposite this time, he still loved it. In fact, Cas’s height and solid mass were awesome against his legs and stomach and he squished Cas closer into his voluptuous chest.

He looked down at himself, contemplating his cleavage. “Do you think they suppose I’m a slut, because I’m kinda spilling out of this t-shirt here?”

Cas pulled Dean’s face up with a gentle hand and Dean looked up into the impossibly blue eyes of his longtime friend. “You could never be a fallen woman, no matter how promiscuously you act,” Cas said.

“I think that’s kinda mutually exclusive,” Dean said.

“I mean you are still the righteous– the righteous one,” Cas finished, having caught himself on the phrase ‘righteous man’. Dean was clearly not a man, not right now.  

“But?” Dean prompted again.

Cas shrugged a little uncomfortably. “But I’d love to take you to a nicer place, if you’re willing to try the dating ritual with me again.” Cas looked at him hopefully, but also with longing and tenderness in his eyes.

Dean found he needed to swallow and was hoping Cas would go in for the kiss. But the angel didn’t.

“I’d like that,” Dean said finally, wishing Cas would take him somewhere else tonight, but instead Cas moved around the car and opened the door for Dean.

“Tomorrow night,” Cas stated smoothly. “You and me, Miss Dean.”

Dean grinned and got in.

“Maybe it’s better if you call me Deanna,” Dean said, thinking about all the changes that were taking place for him. “I was named after my grandmother anyway.”

Cas just looked at him, that same gentle quality in his eyes that he’d had ever since the first time Cas saw Dean in his woman form. “It suits you.”


	5. Chapter 5: A real date.

For the second date, Dean had selected a good burger joint. Everything seemed to go much better there, with good beer and light conversation. Dean was aware of some men eyeing him, though not nearly as invasively as at the bar.

After a pleasant evening, Cas brought him home again, never touching Dean once. But Dean knew Cas had been looking at him the same way as the men he’d noticed, with that barely contained lustful look, mentally undressing him. He knew how it was, he’d done it hundreds of times himself, and he’d been around men ogling any skirt that got within ten feet of them, probably a thousand times.

Dean knew what Cas wanted, even though Cas was being a perfect gentleman. Dean was intrigued and a little impatient. 

Cas was about to leave the Bunker garage where their date ended, when Dean grabbed his angel’s coat sleeve. Cas was so tall and strong, and Dean liked it in a way he’d never considered before. He didn’t feel like questioning himself about it. He wanted to experience it, while he had the chance.

“Cas, wait. Don’t you want to do anything else?” Dean asked, curious. He wanted to give Cas the opportunity to make a move. 

Cas stood close to Dean, but Dean couldn’t read his face. All he could do was stare into those deep blue pools that had seen the world ways that Dean never could. The angel held more mystery for Dean than Dean would ever own up to with anyone, not even Sam. And least of all Cas himself.

Having faced it a long time ago, Dean knew he sucked at communicating. But he was very good at taking action.

Dean wasn’t even sure he was up for where he was going, but he was determined to get there anyway. He wanted to know what it felt like. And Cas was here, Cas was available and Cas was downright perfect.

Cas was the ideal man, ideal lover, if he ever let himself think about it, which he almost never did. Now that he was facing the real possibility, Dean realized he didn’t want just an anonymous roll in the hay, he wanted Cas.

It wasn’t going to be fair to the angel if it turned out he couldn’t follow through, but Dean would rather try and fail than not even give it a shot. It was going to be up to Cas to say no if he wasn’t up for this.

In fact, either one of them could say no at any time. Dean had always known that, always given that to any woman he’d been with, and now he felt the power and the freedom it awarded him, when faced with this from the opposite perspective.

Woot for free will. He was about to practice it, full force.

“I know what I look like, what I am now,” Dean drawled at Cas and he swayed his girly hips, which in turn swayed his bosom in the opposite direction. “I don’t mean to come on to you, but I’ve been seeing that look on your face, in your eyes, ever since I became a woman. I’ve seen it in a lot of men who are sexually turned on.”

Where normal men would probably blush, Cas’s eyes just grew wider, probably in shock or feeling exposed. “I regret if I caused you any discomfort, Deanna,” Cas said quietly, apologetically.

Dean reached for Cas’s hand in an appeasement. “Nothing like that,” he assured his angel. “I take it as a compliment. I just want to know if you’re truly interested in me that way.”

Cas let himself be drawn a bit closer by Dean’s small, elegant hand. “I’m always interested in you, Deanna, in any way you are willing to share with me.”

Dean had to swallow that down, as it touched upon what everyone had always told him about Cas. That the angel might be in love with him. Dean had never been able to deal with that concept, from any perspective, so he’d ignored it, hoping it would go away. But Cas never went away, and when he did, Dean did everything he could to get him back.

Dean couldn’t address something as impossible and mammoth as love between them, so he hadn’t. And he wasn’t up for that now either, but he was up for trying something new with Cas.

“I’d like you to share some time with me.” Dean moved in closer, and he resisted the urge to get on up on his toes. Experience had taught him in these past ten days of being petite, that that didn’t help him to get significantly taller. “A night,” he said finally, pulling Cas’s larger, heavier upper body to his feminine chest, feeling the pressure against his breasts, noting it felt great, sensual. “We’ll only do what we both want, okay? If one of us says stop, we stop.”

Cas’s mouth hadn’t closed throughout and the angel visibly had to collect himself to answer. “Of course, I will always protect your needs.”

Dean hadn’t thought of their friendship in those terms before, though he suspected that Cas always had.

“Well, protect your own as well, Cas,” Dean warned. “This girl is ready and willing, and I’d like you to be the one to satisfy my curiosity.”

Cas vigorously wrapped his arms around the small frame that Dean now was and lifted Dean up off his feet a bit, giving Dean a sense of how strong and self-controlled his friend was. “I’d like to satisfy you, Deanna. In any way I can,” Cas said, huskily, taking Dean by surprise, even though he’d been seducing Cas for two days now.

Cas stroked Dean’s near shoulder length hair, while securely lifting Dean with one arm. The angel seemed to be openly admiring what he was finally allowed to touch. “I am open to any form of experimentation you wish to indulge in,” Cas whispered in a low tone that made Dean shiver.

Dean tilted his head so that Cas’s mouth could reach him. “I wish to indulge, Cas, with you.”

Cas grabbed the opportunity and gathered Dean up. They kissed deeply, making Dean’s head swim. “Thank you for choosing me, Deanna,” Cas said, before sweeping Dean up in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6: The monthly burden.

Dean spent two wonderful weeks with Cas at his side at every turn. Sam had seemed completely absorbed in finding out more about the spell, but the more he found out, the more he was convinced that they’d have to wait it out. It was just too high end to mess with.

As far as Dean was concerned, it had become pointless putting too much energy into a get-out-of-Dodge fix. Dean was having a good time, and there was only a week left to their month of being girls, which suited him just fine.

It was like having a holiday with his ‘boyfriend’. Cas was always there, even when Dean wanted to go lingerie shopping. Cas had been happy - no eager - to accompany him, and their lovemaking that night had been extra passionate.

Dean was definitely enjoying being a girl and nothing else mattered to him just for the moment. It was great to shed all his responsibilities for a little while. For once, Dean didn’t have a care in the world.

Until one morning, when Sam didn’t get up at his usual time. After breakfast, where Sam was a no-show, Dean went to go check on his little sister.

“Wakey wakey,” Dean called as he walked into the open door.

Sam was huddled in his bed, long hair strewn across his pillow, the rest of him curled up into a ball.

Dean went to sit by his sister. “You sick, Sammy?”

Sam groaned as he tried to roll over to face Dean. “Been bleeding since last night,” Sam’s gentle alto was wrecked with pain. “I stuffed a small towel in my underwear, but it keeps coming. It hurts where I haven’t hurt before. It’s not like any pain I’ve ever had.”

Dean’s brain clicked and he understood what was ailing Sam. “Wow, man, you shoulda called me. Is it supposed to be this bad?”

Sam shook his head, “not according to my research,” Sam managed before he doubled over again.

Dean scrambled up on the bed, noticing there was blood on the sheets, despite Sam’s fumbled attempts with the towel. Dean let Sam curl into his lap as he shouted for Cas and grabbed his phone.

Before Jody picked up, Cas appeared at the bedroom door.

“What can I do, Deanna?” Cas immediately kicked into gear as protector and guardian. He moved swiftly to the bed and put two fingers on Sam’s head.

“Are you two still girls?” was Jody’s greeting as she answered Dean’s call.

“Yes,” Dean yelled into the phone. “Hold on, Jody.” Then he asked Cas, “can you fix it?”

Dean didn’t see Cas’s angelic grace of his healing mojo light up between his fingers and Sam was still moaning, clammy and pale in Dean’s lap. Dean was afraid it wasn’t working.

“No,” Cas finally acknowledged, sounding wretched, like he’d failed the Winchesters. “I’m sorry. I fear this is not an intrusive ailment or injury that I can cure.”

“You saying he’s not sick?” Dean needed answers and he was frustrated that Cas’s grace couldn’t make Sam’s pain go away.

Cas nodded, regretfully. “It’s part of her natural physiology.”

Dean was suddenly very fed up with being a girl. “There’s nothing natural about this, Cas. Damn that Rowena. Jody?” he directed his attention to the phone again, hoping she could help them out. She’d have to. He couldn’t watch Sammy suffer like this for very long.

“Yeah, still here Dean. What’s going on?” Jody wasn’t flippant anymore, but all business. She was the mom Dean needed her to be right now.

“Sorry I only bug you with problems, but Sammy’s bad. Cas says it’s his own body doing this, so he can’t fix it.”

“Are you saying Sam’s having a period?”

Right, period. Dean had even blanked on the terminology, he was so worried about his sister. “Yeah, Sam’s been bleeding since last night. When does it stop?”

“Oh, honey,” Jody sighed, “If she’s lucky in about three days. If she’s unlucky, it can last as long as eight days total.”

Dean nearly dropped the phone. He looked at Cas in desperation. “Sammy can’t go through this for that long!” he pleaded with his angel.

Cas sat close and put a supportive arm around Dean, letting him lean into Cas’s warm, solid chest, while cuddling his little sister tightly on his lap. Dean appreciated the compassion, but he needed to fix this for Sam, right now.

“Jody,” he begged through the phone. “There must be something we can do.”

“There are a bunch of things. Start with getting a hot water bottle and filling it up with the hottest water you can get away with.”

Dean motioned to Cas to go find one, and Cas was up and away quickly, most likely to the kitchen.

“Cas is gonna get something,” he told Jody, thankful he had help with taking care of Sam. “What else?”

“Painkillers. Tylenol, highest dosage they allow over the counter.”

Dean knew Sam had painkillers in his nightstand, so he twisted around to rummage through it. He was relieved to find a tail end of a bottle. “Jody, I got some, but Sam’s mostly got ibuprofen here.”

“Start with the Tylenol, and buy some more when you get the chance. No aspirin though, even though they all say it works. It’s a blood thinner and will make the bleeding worse.”

Dean loved how no-nonsense Jody was, because he’d be freaking out about now without her. Okay, freaking out more than he was with her help. “Thanks, Jody, you’re a real trooper.”

“Well, it’s all part and parcel of being female, sorry to say,” she grumbled.

He grabbed two Tylenols and Sam’s glass from the bedside table with just enough liquid to down a few pills. “Here Sammy,” he put the pills directly on Sam’s lips, and Sam sucked them in. Then he handed the glass over, and Sam groaned as he pulled upright long enough to take a gulp.

He suddenly caught a glimpse of how pale Sam was with almost white lips, like he was bleeding to death. Dean had to remain in control, even though he was crying inside for Sam. So he curled himself around his sister’s upper body, waiting for Cas to return and for the pills to kick in.

“Here is the hot water bottle,” Cas’s voice came to him from beside the bed. “It’s not exactly in the shape of a bottle, but it looks designed for taking hot water.” Cas was indeed holding a circular hot water bottle made of rubber with a metal lid, probably from the nineteen-fifties.

Dean straightened up, figuring Sam would probably suffocate if he didn’t let go soon anyway. He felt his own trepidation subside a little, and remembered Jody was still on the phone. “Cas’s got the hot water bottle. Where do we put it?”

“On her stomach!” Jody yelled, as if it were the most idiotic question in the world.

“Sammy,” Dean coaxed gently, “Cas is going to put this really hot water bottle against your stomach, okay?”

“Wrap it in a towel if it’s scorching,” Jody piped up, who had obviously realized by now that she needed to give the boys a step-by-step tutorial.

Dean was grateful. He didn’t want to make things worse for his miserable and suffering sister. Sammy must be exhausted if this had been going on all night.

“Cas?” Dean asked, as he really didn’t want to get up and leave Sam for even a second.

Cas nodded and went to grab the hand towel hanging by Sam’s sink. He wrapped it around the hot water bottle and placed it against Sam’s stomach.

The soft sigh of relief that came from Sam’s mouth was music to Dean’s ears.

“Jody, it’s working,” he yelled into the phone. “Sammy?” his highest priority was always his sister, no matter what gender they were or what problem they were up against. That would never change for Dean.

“Yeah,” Sam croaked. “A little better,” he managed.

Relief flooded Dean. It wasn’t much, but it was something, a step in the right direction.

He looked at Cas gratefully, who went to sit beside Dean again and wrapped his arm around Dean’s petite form. Dean felt relief at that too. It felt like home.

He put his focus back on the helping ‘angel’ on the phone. “Thanks, Jody, you’re the best.”

“Don’t ever forget it,” she jibed. “Look, I get that you want to sit with Sam right now, so maybe just start some Netflix and get comfortable. She’s not going to be up for much in the next day or two. After that she should get loads better, but keep up with the painkillers until she feels she doesn’t need them anymore. Menstrual cramps can be murder, and something tells me that Rowena did this on purpose.”

Dean thought back to that first day, when Rowena had made a point of saying she had cast the gender spell to punish Sam for whatever she felt he’d put her through. “Yeah, that sounds about right. She found a particularly nasty way of getting revenge on someone,” he mused out loud.

“How about you, Dean?” Jody asked.

Dean wondered for a moment if he should tell her that Cas was now calling him Deanna and it wasn’t even uncomfortable or weird. It occurred to him that he was probably sounding over the phone like the petite, stacked young soprano that Sam and Cas knew him to be right now. The mirror had been very clear with him about that, every day.

He wasn’t his normal, testosterone loaded self, and he probably weighed half of what he used to. But was that all it took to make him a woman?

Dean just felt like himself.

And other than Sam clearly being now his sister instead of his brother, he couldn’t think of Sam as ‘she’ in any real sense. Though even Dean couldn’t ignore the stark reality of their physical gender change, when Sam lay curled into his lap, having menstrual cramps.

Now he couldn’t deny anymore that Sam was all woman. Maybe he should adjust how he referred to Sammy – to _her_ like everyone else was doing.

He checked his sister again. Sam was resting much more quietly now. She seemed to have relaxed and was drifting off from fatigue.

Dean finally remembered that Jody had asked a question, which had sparked his bewildering thoughts. “What do you mean, what about me?” he asked. Dealing with all these thoughts in his head was confusing his worldview to say the least. The last thing he needed was some sort of gender-related identity crisis himself.

“Any cramps?”

“No, I’m not bleeding,” he answered Jody, paying the whole concept very little attention. He was more concerned with Sammy’s wellbeing right now.

“Okay, well, maybe in a few days,” Jody said, and she sounded concerned. “But be aware it’s coming and we don’t know if she wanted you to suffer too, so keep painkillers around. Buy some chocolate, it’s loaded with magnesium, and women crave that during their period. Besides, it’s delicious. And buy pads. In the case of Sam, the heavy-days ones. But you’re also gonna need some normal and light, for the other half of the period. Don’t even bother with tampons. You two are so not ready for those.”

“Thanks, Jody.” He was hoping he’d get through this without virtually bleeding dry, like Sam seemed to be doing, but another part of him couldn’t believe that he’d have a period, ever. It was just too weird. “Mother nature did a strange thing, designing women this way,” he muttered.

“Ain’t that the truth. Talk to your buddy, God, about that,” Jody mused. “You think you’ve got things under control now?”

Dean looked at Sam, who had fallen asleep, hugging the hot water bottle close and all cuddled up to the heat.

Cas was giving Dean a supportive squeeze, and Dean figured they were about as set as they could be right now. “Yeah, Sammy seems to be doing better. I think the painkillers are kicking in. Thanks for everything, Jody,” he breathed his relief into the phone, “you’re a lifesaver.”

“No problem, sweetie. Call me if you need anything else. And get some rest, all of you,” she said, before she hung up.

“Thank you, Cas,” Dean looked up at his permanent companion of the past few weeks. He was so happy to have Cas holding him here on Sam’s bed with his little sister sleeping in his lap.

Life suddenly felt pretty damn good, even though Sam would be in pain for a while. But knowing what he could do for her and having Cas by his side as reliable as pillars of the earth put it all right for Dean. They would get through this. They’d do it together.

It all seemed idyllic in a way that Dean had rarely experienced. He felt like they were a real family.


	7. Chapter 7: About-turn.

The rest of that week was spent huddled up with Sam in her room, watching all the new shows that Sam had been eager to share with Dean. Cas made sure the Bunker was well stocked, and they wanted for nothing, laughed a lot together, and grew closer as sisters, in a way they never had as brothers.

Cas would come by in the evenings and Dean and Cas retired to Dean’s room, enjoying each other to the fullest.

The female hormones were definitely influencing his experience and Dean knew it all too well. He didn’t tell anyone, but he was purposefully enjoying every minute, knowing that in a few days it would all be over when they changed back to normal. Dean didn’t want to think beyond today, each unremarkable moment being special, and so different from his life up to when he had suddenly and against his will, been turned into a woman.

So many changes had taken place since Rowena had put a spell on them. For Dean, it was a vacation from their normal life. They’d only restricted their involvement in hunting to adminstration, while they were still physically out of their depth.

This month had all been about waiting for the spell to be over, so they could get back to their normal lives, but Dean wasn’t sure if they weren’t better off this way. Their forced hiatus from their jobs couldn’t last forever and he shouldn’t want it to. Of course, he wanted to get back to being a man, being himself, being the hunter he knew he was. Right?

Well, a part of him did. Kinda.

In the meantime, they had lived as a family unit, the three of them, for a good part of this month, and Dean would miss that feeling when everything went back to normal.

Okay, so he didn’t want to go back to normal. In the end, he admitted it, but only to himself. He couldn’t let Sammy down. He couldn’t let the world down. He was needed as he used to be, a forceful, strong, imposing male Hunter. Not this miniature female version of himself that Rowena had concocted, who would have to relearn how to fight and retrain to regain his physical prowess that had become second nature to him.

So, of course he would take up his task again, when the time came that he would change back. He would let his intimacy with Cas go and he would do what was asked of him, just as he’d always had, his whole life. He was a Hunter before all else.

It was what Winchesters did. It had been how he’d always spent his life. It was his whole identity, to be the big strong fighter of the Supernatural that his father trained him to be. Saving people, hunting things. Dean was a highly skilled attack dog. Right?

The prospect of giving up the joy he’d experienced in the past month, left Dean feeling empty and alone.

Was there really no other way?

The final day approached and Sam was good and well back on her feet, digging into news on her laptop, preparing to get cracking as soon as the spell reversed itself and everything was back to normal. Sammy was clearly totally ready for her old life back, and she’d started to count the days and now, hours. Minutes, even.

Now that the time of swapping back to men was nearing, they’d both decided to put on some loose-fitting shirts and robes. In their original experience of turning into women, they had nearly ended up naked, which was embarrassing enough. Neither of them was interested in undergoing some sort of Hulk effect, bursting out of their clothes.

So Dean had opted out of underpants completely, as the size difference between his female self and original male form was too large. His double Ds couldn’t deal with sitting around without a bra, so he’d left it on the loosest hook. He was at the ready to either rip it or unhook it at a moment’s notice.

The clock was mercilessly marking off the inevitable count-down.

Dean was sitting across from his sister, thinking how beautiful Sam looked with her long auburn hair, loosely hooked behind her ears. He enjoyed that very Sammy-look on her delicate, feminine face, so determined to find a case online for them to go and tackle as soon as they were men again.

Dean thought back to the previous night, making sweet love with Cas in his bed, giving his memory foam mattress a good, extra-long work-out, and then falling asleep in his angel’s arms.

He had asked Cas to be here for when they turned back, but Cas had quietly declined. The sad look on his angel’s face told Dean all he needed to know, so he hadn’t pressed the issue. It was clear Cas would miss this too.

Dean was already missing Cas. All that they’d had together would be over in mere seconds and it was breaking Dean’s heart. Dean buried his face in his hands for a moment, feeling his emotions take a nose-dive sharply, and he needed to shield his sister from his fears, his regrets, his grief.

“Dean,” Sam’s alto broke into Dean’s pain. “I think this is it.”

Dean looked up and was just in time to see Sam’s hair grow shorter, her – no _his –_ jaw and cheekbones grow strong and rough, his body grow taller, shoulders filling out and his hips and breasts shrinking away. The large shirt Sam had chosen to wear was suddenly very tight around his broad, masculine torso, and he shrugged out of his robe as soon as he could move. Everything was too small, but Sam looked elated, ripping off his tops and revealing his manly chest. In fact, he had been restored to his stunning male self, six-foot-four, and all the accoutrements that completed him as a man.

“Yes!” Sam threw his head up, as if to thank God. They both knew full well that He had nothing to do with it. It was simply the time-out on Rowena’s revenge spell.

Dean watched as Sam quickly turned around in his chair, masking his dignity, and grabbing for the stack of clothes Sam had put at arm’s reach and started dressing himself.

“Hello, flannel!” Sam crooned happily, as he got decent, and Dean just grinned.

Then Sam turned back to Dean and stopped instantly, grin falling from his face. “Dean?”

Dean didn’t feel any different. He looked down and saw cleavage. “Sammy?” Dean asked. They both knew what the question was, so he didn’t have to say it.

Why wasn’t Dean changing back?

“Rowena!” Sam growled out loud, as if she could hear them, like angels could.

Dean had a sinking feeling creeping over him. If he didn’t change back at the same time as Sammy, would he ever change back?

Dean wrapped the dead-guy robe tighter around himself. Now that he wasn’t expecting to expand to formidable maleness at any moment anymore, he was starting to feel exposed and vulnerable.

“Sam, what’s happening?”

Sam grabbed the phone and dialed Cas. “Get here, now,” Sam barked, his normal tenor back in place, volume and all. In fact, Sam was being a bit overly loud, possibly from the excitement and overcompensating for the change back from his gentler female voice.

Sammy was soft-spoken under normal circumstances, but when someone was threatening his big brother, Sam could roar like a lion. Dean noticed Sam looked close to doing so, testosterone probably running rampant in his system.

So, why was Dean still a woman?

Cas walked in less than a minute after Sam had called him.

Dean was so relieved to see his lover of the past three weeks, his friend of many years, his protector from the moment Cas had rescued him from Hell.

The angel checked Dean out, worry and rage oozing out of every pore. “What has Rowena done?”

“I don’t know.” Dean got up, greeting the angel with a hug and he was caringly gathered close. “Something’s gone wrong,” he thought out loud.

“That bitch,” Sam swore, pacing back and forth, making circles around the huddled forms of Cas and Dean. “She must have lied to us about the details. We’ll find her and wring the truth from her. We need that counter-spell.”

Cas cradled Dean’s face in his large hands, looking down into Dean’s green eyes, searching for answers. Cas’s worry was still there, but his anger had dissipated or was being suppressed. All Dean knew was that he could easily drown in Cas’s pools of blue and never even want to find a way back. Cas moved one hand down Dean’s small back as if searching for something. Slowly he circled around to Dean’s stomach.

Dean saw him close his eyes for a moment and his hand started to glow with the light of his Grace against Dean’s belly. Was the angel healing him? Attacking him? Putting more spells on him?

If it had been anyone else, Dean would’ve knocked them out without a second’s thought. But Dean knew he was safe, and would wait to find out what the angel was doing with him.

“Deanna,” Cas breathed, opening his eyes in dawning distress. “I must beg your forgiveness.”

Dean took a step back, taken completely by surprise. Sam stopped too and went to stand beside Dean, like a protective giant. Dean knew Sam was tall when he was his own size, but this was ridiculous. His mere five-foot-one felt like he was a child in the presence of such a titan.

“Forgive you for what?” Dean asked, appreciating his brother’s back-up, lending him strength, but he wouldn’t let Sam do anything until he knew the truth. He couldn’t believe Cas could’ve hurt him. It wasn’t possible.

Cas knelt apologetically in front of Dean, looking sincerely up at both sister and brother, as if in surrender. “I have failed in my vow to protect you,” Cas confessed. “I can only claim ignorance, but it’s not a justification of my failure.”

“What did you do, Cas,” Sam thundered. Dean could feel Sam was about to punch Cas out if he didn’t get to the point.

Cas took a deep breath, which of course was unnecessary as an angel didn’t need to breathe. “Deanna, you are with child.”


	8. Chapter 8: New beginnings.

Dean couldn’t think for a moment, the world shutting down a bit for him. After a long moment, Sam pulled him down to a chair and sat close beside what Dean still was – Sam’s sister.

Cas remained where he was, penitently awaiting what came next, while giving the brother and sister time to digest his unexpected and strange revelation.

Dean gulped for air, for reason, for anything to steady him. “How, Cas?” he managed.

Cas bowed his head as he spoke without intonation, rattling off facts. “I believed that I was of no danger to you, so I hoped if you copulated with me only, you’d have the experience you were seeking, and wouldn’t expose yourself to any of the dangers that can befall women who engage in sexual activity.”

Sam smashed his hand on the table and made his own laptop jump in freight, though not Dean nor Cas, who didn’t scare easily or at all anymore. “Then how the hell did you let this happen, Cas?”

The angel looked up at Sam and faced his anger square on. Neither man had ever been a coward, and they were well matched in a staring contest.

Cas began to explain, “The union of a human with an Angel of my rank cannot spark progeny. There should have been nothing to protect Deanna from. A nephilim - the offspring of the sons of God and the daughters of men - can only come into being with the force of will of great power. I don’t possess such power.” Cas sounded strong in his words, but his face betrayed his worry. He caught Dean’s gaze, remorse burning in his eyes. “I doubted not that I would keep Deanna safe.”

Dean involuntarily ran his hand across his feminine belly. It would be only a few weeks old, if he was truly carrying a child. He couldn’t accept that yet as his new reality. But if it could be true, just that slight chance that Cas might be right, then the new life would be so tiny, maybe the size of a pea.

Dean felt the blood drain from his face. “We made a baby?” he asked, voice light and quivering.

Cas approached, still on his knees, and took Dean’s fine-boned hands in his larger, manlier ones. “There is only one instance I know about that can make my human vessel’s fertility break through the barriers that my grace set upon its normal functions.”

Dean thought about it. Cas didn’t eat, didn’t sleep. It wasn’t clear yet if Jimmy’s body actually aged, with Cas having taken up permanent residence and Jimmy long gone to Heaven. Cas was an anomaly, where angels were concerned. There could be glitches, loopholes, and God knew what else, that he’d never given a thought to.

Cas continued, clearly determined to help Dean get at the bottom of this. “The only way it can happen is if the union involved -- true love.”

Dean was startled out of his musings at that. “Between who? Me and Jimmy?”

Cas shook his head, leaving Dean to reach his own conclusion.

“Between us,” Dean breathed.

Cas kissed Dean’s hands briefly, lovingly, but also in atonement, before letting go of them, and his blue eyes were lakes of sincerity. “I have always known you could not love me back,” Cas confessed the reason behind his mistake. “So I knew there was no risk. It is a rare occurrence at best.”

Sam held up his arm in front of Dean, as if he wanted to protect his sister for further harm. “So let me get this straight. You made a nephilim because you love Dean?”

Cas was clear and deliberate with his answer, “No, Sam. It is true that I love your sister. I believe you have been aware of that before her gender change, Sam. But this child is not a nephilim. We procreated a human child, a child of my vessel’s and Deanna’s human biology.”

A human child. It was ringing in Dean’s ears, confusing his mind, pushing all else aside.

Cas was still addressing Sam, “This can only happen if she loves me back.”

Both men turned and stared at Dean.

Dean pushed up from the chair defensively and walked to the other side of the table, to get some space between him and his accusers.

“Dean?” Sam asked, though – as Dean noticed – not in a judgmental way. His brother simply needed to know. If Dean was truly knocked up, then yes, everyone needed to know.

“I can’t be pregnant, Sammy,” Dean claimed, feeling unsteady on his feet, overwhelmed with all the massive changes that just kept coming. “You know me, man. I ride it as safe as they come.”

Sam shrugged in a half yes-half no. “Well, there’s the case of Ben,” his brother left it hanging there, not getting into detail, as Dean had ordered him never to mention Ben or Lisa again. Today broke all the rules though, Dean could see that.

He had to admit, there might be some truth to his fathering Ben, which is why he’d never offered to do a paternity test. “Maybe, but that wasn’t my fault.”

“How is getting a woman pregnant ever not your fault?” Sam asked derisively, in his best Sam-way.

“Okay, you have a point,” Dean admitted. “But we don’t know if he’s mine, I mean, not for sure. She said he wasn’t.” He and Lisa had preferred to leave it alone.

Sam nodded, a knowing smile on his face. “And that’s probably best for everyone.” Sam thought again, and looked a little pained to bring it up, but did it anyway. “What about the Amazon woman?”

Dean loved his brother’s tenacity, always had, even if it was himself Sam was taking a stand against. Sam was like a dog with a bone when he wanted to make a point and Dean wouldn’t have his brother any other way.

“All right!” he shouted to make Sam stop, though his high-pitched female voice still didn’t have the effect he was used to in his male body. “So I suck at birth control, alright?”

Cas rounded the table, with his arms open, as if he was ready to gather Dean up in his protective arms any moment Dean wanted him to. “No, Deanna, you are not to be held culpable. I am. I failed you.”

Dean hadn’t had much time to adjust to the whole concept of being pregnant, knocked up, with child - however anyone cared to call it. But he knew one thing for certain and was going to have that out in the open, and didn’t care about any repercussions. “No, Cas, I won’t allow you to beat yourself up over this.” He took in a deep breath, steadying himself and making the words flow out the way he wanted Cas to hear them. “Man, you were flat-out awesome and you don’t even know it. I didn’t ask for or use any protection, did I? I was being reckless, and you know it. All you did was try to shield me from any consequences. It’s not news that I tend to ignore those as a rule.”

He took a moment to see Cas’s reaction, as his face melted from contrition into compassion.

“Truth is I never enjoyed myself as much as I did dating you, sleeping with you, making love. Living together as your girlfriend,” the word was alien to him, but it fitted right now. It just fitted. He had been Cas’s girlfriend for three weeks and it had been glorious. “I wanted it to last forever,” he admitted, finally, knowing it was the only truth he was certain of at this moment.

Dean looked over to where Sam was sitting, mouth slightly open and eyes wide, taking in Dean’s admission.

“And I loved being sisters, Sammy.” He finally let out what he’d been feeling ever since he became a woman. “It feels right. You, me and Cas were the happy family I’d lost when Mom died. The family I’d tried to form with you when you were a kid. Give you the love that Mom would’ve given you and Dad couldn’t. I loved these few weeks more than any time in my life, and I wanted it to last, squeeze every moment of joy out of it. I wanted to hold onto it forever.” He breathed, feeling Cas nearing, inch by inch, ready to hold him close and make everything better if Dean allowed it. “Maybe that’s why I got knocked up, huh? Just so I could stay in this bubble of fantasy-family with the two of you.”

Sam scratched his throat before he spoke, and even then his words sounded rough, stricken with emotion. “Dean – Deanna, do you want to stay a woman?”

Dean didn’t know. He – or she – hadn’t given it any thought up till now, just like he’d never considered disobeying Dad, or finding a life without Sammy. His family was his life. Hunting was what he did, but taking care of his family was who he was. What Dean did or wanted for himself, had always lost out against his need for family.

Dean didn’t know what he wanted for himself. It wasn’t a question he could ever afford to ask.

But now there was a query before him. Did he want to stay a woman?

He couldn’t answer Sam. He didn’t know if the answer was yes, but knew for certain the answer wasn’t no. Tears burned behind his eyes at the impossibility of answering that simple question. He owed his brother the truth. He owed himself!

“I don’t know, Sammy,” he breathed, feeling the world spin and tilt away from him. 

Cas was at his side within the space of a second, and took his weight, sweeping Dean up, and landing them both on the big armchair, placed there for whiskey-drinking and cigar-smoking old men.

“Maybe I’m pregnant after all,” he acknowledged, when the world stopped moving and he found he was sitting surprisingly comfortably on Cas’s lap, fitting very well together. Like a real couple.

“You _are_ with child, Deanna,” Cas confirmed. There was no doubt in the angel’s voice or eyes. “It is customary in the western world when two humans beget progeny, they make a pact to serve together in the interest of the child.”

Dean just stared at Sam for a second, who nodded eagerly, which looked quite goofy all of a sudden. Then he turned back and promptly found himself drowning again in Cas’s eyes. “Both parents take responsibility, yes,” he translated what he thought Cas had said.

Cas took in a deep breath, looking nervous and hopeful at the same time. “I’m not human, Deanna, but I hope you can look past that. I wish to offer my services in caring for this child with you.”

“Whoa,” Sam interrupted before Dean could even comprehend what Cas was offering. “You don’t know that Deanna here is going to keep the kid. It’s his- ah, her choice.”

Cas grimaced, which brought a dark cloud over his whole face. “Deanna, I beg of you.” For a moment, Dean was afraid Cas could drop on his knees again, but thankfully he didn’t and held on to Dean on the angel’s lap. “Keep our baby.”

Dean repeated the words involuntarily, “Keep our baby.” That, if nothing else, seemed to solidify the reality of what was happening. “I’m really pregnant?”

Cas nodded gravely.

“You’ll need a proper pregnancy test,” Sam said, ever the scientist and scholar.

But it seemed clear to Dean now.

A baby. A little boy or little girl that was the product of Dean – Deanna, and Cas’s human DNA. The father was the body of the man he’d been making sweet love with, the body that he’d only ever known his friend to be in. Any other body wouldn’t fit as far as Dean was concerned. The father was Cas.

Everything shifted into clear focus for Dean. He knew exactly what he wanted.

“Sammy, I’m keeping the baby,” he stated into the room in general, but it was Cas who reacted by pulling Dean close into a bear hug. When he was released, he put his attention on the father of his child. “Cas, I want you to help any way you can. This is a human baby, so don’t expect any angelic mojo or anything.”

“It is your baby, Deanna,” Cas said, as if that settled everything. Then Cas’s blue eyes watched him expectantly. “And what is your choice about the custom?”

Dean didn’t know what Cas was referring to. “Which custom?”

“The pact between the parents.”

Again, Dean just looked over to Sam, who had a sappy smile on his face at this point. Clearly Sammy was ahead of Dean in catching up with Cas’s meaning. “Marriage,” Sam stage whispered.

“Holy crap, Cas,” Dean exclaimed. “You want to marry me?!”

Cas nodded tensely and stared nervously at Dean, awaiting verdict.

“What if I turn back into a man after the birth?” Dean asked, all sorts of permutations coming to him that he hadn’t had time to give any thought to yet.

“I will not be affected,” Cas assured him, confidently. “But I will understand it if you are.”

Dean’s head was spinning now for a completely different reason. “Well, son of a mother duck! Sammy, I’ll need a wedding dress!”

Dean heard Sam laugh out loud at that.

Deanna grabbed her angel and kissed him long and hard.

 

 

[ _They lived happily ever after…_ ]


End file.
